emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03346
}} is the 3,348th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 6 January, 2003. Plot Part 1 Danny greets Rodney outside the Antiques Barn - they say hello to Eric who is going to work for the first time after getting back from holiday with Gloria. Rodney tells Danny that he wants the Antiques barn to be a quality business this year. He says Steph only agreed to use the barn for the Christmas period and so all her junk should be out of the way. However, when he opens the doors there is a huge sign advertising Steph's end of season sale! Edna bangs on the back door of Tug Ghyll. Len hears her and comes to ask if she wants an extra dance practice later on. She ignores him after he sticks up for Jarvis in the face of Edna's criticism. Terry comes to see Louise in the backroom of the Woolpack. She tells him that the police are lifting the cordon on Mill Cottage and that they want to see her. Diane comes in to get Louise to go down to speak to the police. In Wishing Well Cottage Lisa and Sam are on their lunch break. Sam is making sure that the candle stays lit - as long as that remains lit then Zak will stay safe on his travels. Laurel comes in to say that they have been given the afternoon off seeing as the delivery of busts that needed painting have not been delivered yet. Laurel leaves and Lisa and Sam go off to see Eric. At Mill Cottage, Louise goes into the house alone to speak to DI Dove. Diane is left outside, Viv comes over to speak to her. Viv recalls what it was like when Vic died - she doesn't envy Louise. In the Antiques Barn Steph's Sale is going well although she is putting some people off with her tacky merchandise. Rodney tries to talk to her but she is just too busy. Lisa and Sam have come to see Eric in his office at the Tat factory. She is complaining about being laid-off for the afternoon without pay. Eric doesn't seem to care - he reminds them they are only casual workers. In Mill Cottage DI Dove tells Louise that the inquest into Ray's death will start next week. She also gives Louise the keys back to the house. Then she questions Louise as to how much she knew about Ray's business affairs. Dove infers that Louise knows more about them than she ever admitted and that she just didn't want to cross Ray. In the Post Office Laurel and Viv practice their dancing. Ashley comes in and Laurel is embarrassed and knocks something off the shelf. Edna then arrives and tells Ashley she is upset he has cancelled Evensong in favour of the dancing - Ashley says he is praising the Lord through dance this evening and there is nothing wrong with that. In the Woolpack Lisa and Sam commiserate with each other about how little money they have. At the bar Rodney talks to Steph about the Antiques Barn. He doesn't think her target buyers are compatible with his. She completely ignores what he is trying to get at and says she is too busy to talk. In Mill Cottage, Dove interrogates Louise further about Ray's illegal business dealings. She thinks they may be connected to Louise's stalker. She also says that Ray must have known his attacker because there was no sign of a forced entry - Louise exits saying that she feels sick. Part 2 In the back room of the Woolpack, Diane brings Louise a brandy. Louise thinks that Dove thinks Ray was murdered. Louise says all she can think of is Ray's body - the image is haunting her. At the Antiques Barn Nicola is complaining to Rodney about having to live with Steph. Rodney says he is working at trying to chuck her out but it is proving difficult! In the Woolpack Diane gives Terry another Brandy to give to Louise - he is going to stay with her whilst Diane is working. Sam talks to Seth at the bar about having no money. Seth gives him a racing tip to try and win some money. Meanwhile Lisa has had an idea and shouts over to Sam to bring the phone book and all the spare change he has left. In the Village hall the dance practice is under way. Jarvis comes in looking for Len - he lets Len know (in code) that he wants to talk to him and then leaves before facing anymore recriminations from Edna. In the Antiques Barn Rodney is selling a piano to a buyer. Steph comes in and takes over the sale - she convinces the man to buy it and is very pleased with herself. In the Woolpack back room Terry and Louise talk about the investigation. They have to make sure that Dove never finds out that Ray was the stalker, otherwise this would give Louise a motive for murdering him. Diane enters to make sure that everything is OK. She insists that Louise should stay with her at the Woolpack for a while. In the bar Len has come in to see Jarvis. Jarvis tells him his dancing was awful and they both leave to go and practice. Lisa has had an idea - she tries to unite the factory workers into industrial action over being laid-off. Laurel is reluctant, this makes Lisa even more determined. Outside the B&B, Viv tries to apologise to Terry about the way she treated him. He accepts. At Tug Ghyll, Jarvis and Len dance together. Len is rubbish but Jarvis tries to give him some pointers. Len finally gets the steps right and they rejoice! In the Woolpack, Nicola, Rodney and Danny sit together at a table. Steph sends them some drinks over. Laurel comes in for a drink with Seth before she goes out. She gives him the message that Betty has phoned and sends her love. Viv winds Edna up about the dancing competition. Lisa and Sam have gone to see Eric at Farrers Cottage. She suggests that she goes and picks up the unpainted busts from the docks herself, allowing them to get back to work ASAP. Eric agrees to pay her £200 to do it. In the Woolpack, Louise starts work again. She thanks Diane for all that she has done for her. Laurel leaves for a night clubbing in her lucky pants! At the bar Steph, Viv and Rodney talk about Steph selling the piano. Then she shows them her new Easter stock - it is a battery powered Rabbit that squeaks. This is the last straw for Rodney - he chucks Steph out of the Barn. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes